


妈妈的蛤蜊

by LeslieL



Category: Celebrities & Real People - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 嘎龙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeslieL/pseuds/LeslieL
Relationships: 嘎龙 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	妈妈的蛤蜊

妈妈最喜欢吃的菜就是辣炒蛤蜊。  
蛤蜊，小小一只，铁灰色的花纹包裹着雪白丰腴的肉，入口鲜美多汁，用妈妈的话说，虽然外在纤细，内在却很丰腴，肉绝对满满的，嫩嫩的，配上鲜嫩的汁，好吃得停不下来。  
爸爸也喜欢吃。

快过年了，那天妈妈在家清洗蛤蜊，阳光透过窗花照进来，柔和艳丽的火红印在妈妈的手上白衬衫上。  
爸爸说他喜欢看妈妈穿围裙的样子，腰带打着漂亮的蝴蝶结，正好放在妈妈丰满挺翘的屁股肉上，抓上去手感正好。  
妈妈在料理台后面，跪下去舔爸爸那根肉棍子，像是吃蛤蜊一样，舌头是他最好的工具。  
从根部一直往上舔，红艳的小舌湿漉漉绕过肉棍上狰狞的青筋，他会把爸爸的肉棍含在嘴里，时不时用喉头和嘴唇嘬一下，离开的时候恋恋不舍似的，用嘴整个包住那龟头舔舐，舌尖顶在马眼上戳弄，吐出时还用舌尖勾着又舔了一圈。  
就像是吃蛤蜊嘬壳里的鲜嫩汁水一样，馋得很。  
蛤蜊躺在玻璃碗里吐着水，妈妈的屁股撅起来，被爸爸摁着，掰开肥软的臀肉，露出同样吐着水的穴。  
爸爸喜欢看妈妈穿着围裙挨肏的样子，围裙长长的系带滑落在丰满的屁股上，被爸爸抓着和手指一起伸进穴里搅弄。妈妈受不了被这么玩，大屁股晃来晃去躲避，白花花的臀肉翻出浪来，穴里涌出的滑腻的水顺着爸爸的手指淌到地上。爸爸把手指拿出来，放在妈妈嘴边。  
妈妈立刻伸出舌头勾住，乖巧而淫荡地用红红的舌尖舔着爸爸的手掌心，不仅将他自己的水舔得干干净净，还把爸爸手掌的纹路都舔了一遍。他的睫毛很长，卷翘着扫在爸爸的手上，大眼睛也湿漉漉的，天真乖巧又淫浪着求肏。  
爸爸把那根热烫的肉棍子顺着滑腻的汁水捅进了妈妈的穴里，龟头准确戳到妈妈的骚心上，妈妈呜咽着哼叫出声，却又被爸爸欺身压上去吻住，舌头在口腔里翻来覆去搅弄，下身也用力在穴里摩擦起来。他感到妈妈的穴口骚浪地夹着他的肉棒，像嘴一样又吸又夹，爽得他用舌头缠着妈妈无力的小舌头吸舔。  
妈妈地趴在台子上，雪白的乳肉蹭着，只有屁股高高撅起承受着后方的肏弄。  
爸爸松开了握着妈妈屁股肉的手，抓上妈妈胸前的奶肉，大力揉捏，两指夹住挺立的红艳的奶头又揉又摁，爽得妈妈连叫都叫不出，只能从鼻腔发出猫一样的哼声。  
蛤蜊仍然躺在玻璃碗里吐着水，妈妈殷红的穴肉也吐着水，吸绞缠绕在爸爸的肉棍上，伴随着抽插卵袋拍打在臀上的声音，骚浪又纯情。  
爸爸终于被妈妈吸得射了出来，肉棍子狠狠捅在妈妈穴的深处，妈妈哭着吐出猫发情的叫喊，蛤蜊张开口，露出了雪白丰腴的贝肉。


End file.
